Dance Like This
by iJammer
Summary: It has been five years since Katey and Javier held each other close in Havana, Cuba. Fate works in the most bizarre ways to bring Katey and Javier back to each other in Cuba, yet it will be their choices that will keep them together, or separate them.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Plot:**

Fate brings Katey and Javier back to each other in the most unexpected way which would have to be believed to be destiny, as no coincidence could do what fate and destiny have done.

It has been five years since Katey and Javier held each other close in Havana, Cuba. Fate works in the most bizarre ways to bring Katey and Javier back to each other in Cuba, yet it will be their choices that will keep them together, or separate them apart forever.

**Authors Note:**

Hey everybody! Firstly I'd like to thank you all for taking time to read this. I watched Dirty Dancing Havana Nights at a friend's sleepover and I got hooked! Not just on the movie but Diego Luna too! ;) Well I honestly hope you enjoy the story and my ideas. Every chapter, if I have something to say, there will be an author's note at the bottom. I'm going to make my disclaimers here so I won't have to keep typing them out. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE DIRTY DANCING HAVANA NIGHTS FRANCHISE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTER'S THAT I MAKE UP. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS. That's all there is to this introduction! Please read & review every chapter if you can! Thanks!

_Yours truly, WriterzCramp_


	2. Their Last Dance

**Chapter 1**

Their Last Dance

Javier twirled Katey around on the floor of the La Rosa Negra for the very last time. He lifted her into his arms and spun her around, not wanting to ever let her go. Cheers erupted from the crowd of people around them. Javier slowly let her down for he knew that is was time that the King of the sensual Cuban club would have to let his Queen go home.

"Katey, I'm afraid it's time." Called out her Mother.

As the next song started, all Javier and Katey could do was look at each other. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and silently made a promise. They would see one another again, no matter what. They would find each other. Fate would bring them together again.

"Promise to write?" Katey asked extending her hand to Javier.

"Only if you promise to reply," Javier replied with a grin taking her hand into his. He kissed it gently and took the note that was grasped within her palm. "Tu amo."

"I love you too." Katey replied with a warm smile. Javier let her hand slip away from his gentle grasp.

Katey turned away and started walking toward her family, her midnight blue dress flowing behind her. Tears slowly slid down her face, showing the sorrow she had to endure leaving her true love behind. She walked past her family and out of the La Rosa Negra. Her family looked at her with true understanding and sympathy and followed her out.

Javier ran out to see her go. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled to her "Don't ever forget me."

Katey turned with a tear stained face and yelled back with her voice cracking "I won't." She blew him a final kiss.

Javier found the note Katey had slipped him in his pocket. He unfolded it to find a page of Katey's neat handwriting.

_My Dearest Javier,_

_I love you with all of my heart and I want you to know that I will never forget you. I promise you that all of the memories I have shared with you here in Havana, Cuba will never leave me. I know that I will always be with you in Cuba, while you will be with me in America. Javier, I can't explain the feeling I get when I dance with you. I feel alive, and free. Like anything I want to do, can be done. Like nothing is impossible. I know that memories can't always be something enough to remember by, that is why I left you something, a part of me. Go to the La Rosa Negra, and there you'll find, underneath the table in the very back on the right, something from my heart to yours._

_Don't ever forget me,_

_Love always, Katey Miller._

Javier's eyes had watered over by the time he had finished reading Katey's note. He ran out onto the street and whistled for a taxi.

"Lléveme la Negra de Rosa del la." Javier told the driver, slamming the door shut.

Javier entered the La Rosa Negra. Fast and upbeat Afro-Cuban music blared. Javier forced himself through the dancing bodies to the very back of the club. He found the table at the very back on the right. He crouched down and smiled at what he saw. Taped to the bottom was a collage of pictures from the Latin Ballroom semi-final. Something reflected the light and caught his eye. Also taped to the bottom was a silver ring. Javier pulled it of the bottom. He tried to fit it onto his finger but it turned out to be too small. So instead he unclasped his silver chain and slid the ring onto it. Javier noticed that there was something engraved on the inside of the ring. He squinted his eyes and read: _J.S K.M forever. _Javier grinned knowing that Katey did love him, and that he loved her in return.

"The plane will be lifting of in five minutes, I repeat five minutes. Please be seated. I hope you enjoy your flight with Cuban Air." The pilot said over the speaker.

"I have to go find him Suzy, I love him too much." Katey said tearing up.

"Javier said he didn't want you to give up your dreams for him right?" replied Suzy.

"Right." answered Katey grasping onto her armrests of the chair.

"Than wouldn't you be disobeying his wishes by going back to him?" Suzy asked.

"Well I suppose-" Katey began.

"Accomplish your dreams first. Then if you come back, there's nothing stopping you. No dreams and definitely no President Batista."

"You're right." Katey said slumping.

Suddenly, Katey felt nauseous. Everything was spinning in her mind. She stood up grabbed her purse and stumbled over to the bathroom. She lifted the seat off of the toilet and regurgitated. She felt better. She turned to the sink and turned the taps. She splashed her face with cold water and rinsed her mouth out. She plopped down on the toilet and went through her purse trying to find some makeup she could put on. There she found a reasonably large white package. A smile spread across her face. She opened the package as excited as a child on Christmas day. There inside were souvenirs from all the places Katey as well as Javier had visited in Havana, Cuba. There was a frilly napkin from the palace, a shell from the beach. Katey turned it around to listen to the Ocean and was shocked to find a note from Javier. _You will always be my queen, the empress of the La Rosa Negra. Come back to me one day soon. I miss you already. Love always, your Javier. _Katey's eyes began to water at this point, yet she continued. There was a broken glass shred from the time they had first met at the Oceana hotel. There was a vile of water from the sea where Javier had taught Katey how to move freely to the music. There was a shred of the tent where they had given themselves to each other. Finally, there was a red rose, representing the La Rosa Negra. Katey noticed a small box within the package. She opened it to find a beautiful silver ring with a small red stone in the middle of it. She noticed that there was a message engraved on the inside of the ring saying _Queen of the La Rosa Negra, and Javier Suarez's heart._ Katey smiled and tears rolled down her face another time that day.

There was a knock at the door.

"Katey? Are you alright?" She heard recognizing her Father's voice.

"I'm fine, Dad, I'm just fine." Katey said smiling to herself.


	3. 1963

**Chapter 1**

1963

Javier and Katey had sent letters back and forth for over 2 years. With the revolution in Cuba though, it made it difficult to send and receive. Meanwhile, Katey had been going to college. She studied law, and was majoring in dance. She studied Latin Ballroom and Afro-Cuban, yet for each type; she could never find a partner that suited her more then Javier. One day, Katey got a letter from Javier after not receiving one for a month.

_My Dearest Katey,_

_How are things my Queen? Well, things haven't gotten better here in Havana. Fidel Castro is just as worse as Batista. What luck I have... dancing in the La Rosa Negra isn't the same without you. I miss you so much. I look at admire your gifts to me everyday. I miss holding you, I miss seeing your smile, and I miss dancing with you. Katey, it hurts me to tell you this but, you cannot send me letters anymore. It is for your own safety. I doubt they would get through anyway. Once things start getting better, I promise I will keep in touch again. I need to see you. _

_I will love you always my Queen,_

_Yours truly, Javier._

Katey started to cry. She sat crouched over on her bed sobbing. Katey stood up and walked over to her closet. She threw the door open and started rummaging through her old things. There she found a reel of film with a label stating _"Havana, Cuba, 1958" _Katey set up the film and watched her younger self on the screen. She watched herself frowning in her Father's car on the very first day in Havana, Cuba. Her mother primping her hair, and her sister flashing her pearly whites.

"If only I knew..." Katey said to herself dreamily.

"Knew what Mama?" said a sleepy voice from outside in the hallway.

"Come here my Rosalyn," said Katey smiling. "I want to show you something."

A small girl with Dark brown hair, warm blue eyes, and bronzed skin emerged from the dark. She came to Katey and sat on her lap.

"Do you know who that is dancing with Mama my Rosa?" asked Katey.

"That's my Papi." said Rosalyn in a sweet and innocent voice.

"That's right my love." said Katey caressing her daughter's face.

"Where is Papi, Mama?" asked Rosalyn.

"He's in Cuba." answered Katey, her eyes saddened.

"Why isn't Papi here? With us?" asked Rosalyn with all of the innocence possible.

"I don't know Rosa, I don't know," Katey said sadly. "Why are you up anyways?"

"I had a bad dream." Rosalyn answered rubbing her eyes.

"Let's go tuck you back in alright, Rosa?" said Katey lifting up Rosalyn.

"Si, mama, si." replied Rosalyn sleepily.

_Flashback_

_"Katey, I'm taking you to the doctor." Said her mother fiercely._

_Gagging and regurgitating sounds could be heard from the Miller's bathroom. _

_What is going on with me? Katey thought._

_"Young lady, you come out of that bathroom this instance!" Her Father yelled pounding on the door._

_Katey slowly got up from her knees and stood up dizzily. She walked over to the door and unlocked it letting herself out. She looked from her Mother to her Father and then collapsed. She could hear her Mother and Father calling her name but she could not react. She then heard sirens and felt herself being lifted off of the ground._

_"Rise and shine Katey." said an unfamiliar voice._

_Katey's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in a bed in a hospital room. The sheets from her bed were wrapped around her tightly._

_"Just to let you know, I'm Doctor Wesley, I know you may be feeling a little drowsy, but they are common symptoms of pregnancy, so-" said Doctor Wesley._

_"What! Pregnant?" said Katey sitting straight up in her bed._

_Javier. Katey thought suddenly._

_End of Flashback_

Katey slowly lowered Rosalyn into her bed and tucked her in. She kissed her forehead lovingly and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked back to her room and saw that the roll of film was still playing. There was her and Javier dancing for the very last time at The La Rosa Negra.

_We were the King and Queen. _Katey thought.

Then all of a sudden, Javier's words from his letter came flashing back to her.

_I need to see you._

Katey with all of her heart wanted to go see Javier, tell him about Rosalyn. But there was no way. It was only fate that could help her now.


	4. The ILBPC

**Chapter 3**

The ILBPC

Katey ran into a classroom numbered 239 huffing and puffing.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Caughfield...Rosalyn was late for school, and then she forgot her lunch..." Katey began to apologize furiously to a red haired middle-aged woman.

"It's quite alright, Katey. Just don't let it happen again." Stated Mrs. Caughfield in her British accent, which she gained from the many years living in London teaching dance.

Katey gave Mrs. Caughfield a smile, thanking her.

"Now class, I know ever since Friday you've been waiting to hear what I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," said Mrs. Caughfield with a smirk. "How many of you have heard of 'The International Latin Ballroom Pairs Competition'?"

No one's hand raised.

"Well, I'll be damned," said Mrs. Caughfield in a bewildered voice, she sighed loudly and then continued. "The ILBPC is a world renound Latin Ballroom dancing contest. For the last five years, Cuba, has won the contest. This year, Radcliffe has been selected to represent America, that means one of you might be chosen to compete in the contest, and it's not only glory you'll be winning, but money and two scholarships too. For the semi-final, $10 000 dollars, and for the final, 100 000 dollars and two scholarships. So, by the end of this month I will have chosen two of you, one girl and one boy. You two will become partners. For the next 3 months you will have time to make a routine and get used to each other...while vacationing in Cuba."

At this many cheers and gasps were heard from the class. But from Katey, all that she could do was turn horribly pale.

"That is right," Mrs. Caughfield continued again. "The two students I choose will be flying of to the country that last won the contest to represent America in the contest. You will be staying at the Oceana hotel and will be making up for your other classes at the Havana University and practicing your routine there too. Now that is all for today class, I'm giving you all the rest of the day off to reflect over what I've just told you. I expect you'll all come back refreshed and ready for a hard day of class."

Mrs. Caughfield grabbed her purse and left the room serenely.

"Can you believe it?" asked a brunette girl.

"Believe what Sadie?" answered Katey coolly.

"That two of us might be going to Cuba! To compete in one of the greatest dance contests ever!" yelled Sadie loudly with excitement.

"Yeah, I know..." Katey said trailing off."

That night, all Katey could think about was her time in Cuba in 1958 and, _Javier. _She pulled out a silver chain from under her shirt and watched the ring Javier had given her before she left Cuba twirl around. She let her hand limply fall down to her side. She turned on her side and tried to get sleep. Even though there was a chance of seeing Javier again, which she feared, she was still going to give it her all at class the next day. Katey's eyes gingerly closed as the music of Cuba slowly drifted into her dreams.


End file.
